villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkrai
Although in the anime Darkrai is seen as a hero, in some video games he is a villain bent on ruling the whole world of Pokemon and making it a world of darkness. His most important role as a villain is in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Time. Apparently it is not known if he is a different Darkrai or the same one, and with this to also add, the anime and games contridict one another and with this confuses many people. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 In the beginning of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness/Time, Darkrai sabotaged Temporal Tower, home of Dialga. He transforms Dialga into Primal Dialga, which is Dialga but seemingly lost control and acts like a beast. This caused an issue with time freezing in the future as well as time in the present, but two stood against this, Grovyle and the player's character. They went back into the past to stop time from stopping in the future. Darkrai, displeased with this, attacks the player and Grovyle as they are traveling through time, causing the player's character to get amnesia. When Darkrai finds out that Grovyle lived and started to gather Timegears, the objects that uphold time, he manipulates Primal Dialga to send Dusknoir to capture Grovyle and the player's character. Dusknoir does so, after they are captured, Dusknoir attempts to destroy them, failing miserably. Darkrai again, manipulates Primal Dialga to send Dusknoir after them, which Primal Dialga does so. When the player finally gets to the Old Ruins, an area that takes them to Temporal Tower, Dusknoir get in their way. They fight and Dusknoir is defeated, but Grovyle had to take Dusknoir back to the future, sacrificing himself to do so. The player and his other partner goes up to Temporal Tower to fight Primal Dialga and defeats him, and causing time to once again flow correctly. The player vanishes from the world because it was destined to happen if time changed, but is returned back to the world by Dialga. Darkrai, by this time, has had it with the heroes. He begins to mess with dimensions and space, causing Palkia to become angry. Darkrai then enters Palkia's dreams, taking the form of Cresselia, his complete opposite, and manipulates Palkia to believe that the player and his/her partner are causing the issue with the distortion of space. Darkrai also begins to make nightmares spread all across the world, locking many pokemon within them. Eventually, Palkia finds out that it was Darkrai the whole time, but knows he is not powerful enough to fight him. The player and his/her partner goes to fight Darkrai, at this point Darkrai confesses to them that he's the reason for basically everything bad that has happened to them. They engage in battle, defeating Darkrai. Darkrai still believes at this point he has an ace up his sleeve and opens up a time portal to escape, but before he could, Palkia appears. Darkrai, angered by the intrusion, jumps into the vortex. But Palkia already had started up his Spacial Rend attack, then blasting the time portal and sealing Darkrai inside it. Minions *Arbok *Rhyperior *Magmortar *Aggron *Magcargo *Mismagius Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Darkrai does not initially appear as a villain in this game, but must be stopped from engulfing Almia into darkness. Darkrai's power is exploited by Blake Hall, the main antagonist of the game. Blake uses Darkrai and the black crystal that Darkrai protects to fuel his machine. But when a malfunction occurs, Darkrai becomes enraged, becomes even more powerful, and engulfs Blake into a black hole, which was Darkrai's Nightmare technique. However, when the hero uses the power of the red, yellow, and blue crystals collected earlier in the game, Darkrai is able to be stopped. PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond '' '' Darkrai is the true antagonist in PokePark 2: Wonder's Beyond. He wanted all the Pokemon that lived in the PokePark to remain in Wish Park, all because he was lonely. While his intentions weren't really that evil, he nearly destroys both worlds in the process as well as possessing several Pokemon such as Zoroark, and Piplup, and nearly wiping out the memory Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott of Pikachu. After Pikachu and his friends defeated Cofagrigus, Darkrai attempted to keep Pikachu, Oshawott, and Piplup in the Wishland. Pikachu and Oshawott managed to escape, but Darkrai captured Piplup. After Haxorus was by Pikachu and his friends, both he and Hydriegon found out that they were tricked by Gothitelle. Just when they were about to confront her, Darkrai attacks them, knocks them out, and reveals himself to the main heroes. He told Gothitelle to retreat to the final Wish Park Zone. When Pikachu and his friends reached the palace, Darkrai possesses Piplup and convinces him to fight his friends. When Piplup was defeated, he regain full control and ran away. Just the Darkrai, along with Gothitelle, Gothorita, and Gothita teleported in the palace. Darkrai used his powerful psychic abilities and wiped out Snivy's Tepig's and Oshawott's memory of Pikachu. He then teleported Pikachu into the center of the square. Feeling gloomy, Piplup appears and tells that there's still hope. So Pikachu went towards the Cove Area to find Oshawott, Meadow Area to find Snivy, and the Crag Area to find Tepig, as well as getting their memory back. After Pikachu found all four of his friends, they went to Wish Park and confronted Darkrai. After he was defeated, Darkrai absorbed all of his power and grew rough 10x his size. After being defeated again, He saw the Dark Vortex. He realized that this was all his doing, so he decided to scarifice himself to protect the Wish Park. Despite Darkrai doing for harm then good, Pikachu and his friends were wondering about Darkrai, and if he was still alive. So they went on a search for Darkrai. With the help of Reuniclus, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, as well with Reshiram, and Zekrom, they were able rescue Darkrai. Despite of him doing more harm then good, Darkrai was asked by Pikachu and his friend to be his friend. Since they forgiven Darkrai, Darkrai accepted their offer. Minions *Gothitelle (Right-hand, and possible Love interest) *Gothorita *Gothita *Sigilyph *Chandelure *Haxorus *Hydreigon *Cofagrigus *Yamask *Litwick *Lampent Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mastermind Category:Ghosts Category:Asexual Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Bosses Category:Illusionists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cowards Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Amoral Category:Kidnapper Category:Teleporters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Psychics Category:Revived Villains